greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ootwar/Progress on Star Commander
Star Commander (or Project Sapphire) is a (currently on hold) science fiction webcomic created by Laser Pikachus, and hosted in Greeny Phatom Wiki, and soon, his website. It follows two humans (one male and one female, both best friends), one humanoid bee and an integrated spaceship robot, on an adventure to explore many galaxies and protect them, no matter what it costs them, à la Star Trek and Guardians of the Galaxy. The comic is made out of static images, GIFs and audio clips (and sometimes Flash animations). I know, very original. FAQ Because why not. Also there's FAQ in audio form, to show off my audio editing skills. Why Star Commander? Star Commander is one of the ideas I had while creating some concepts for my first ever real full-length webcomic. I have expanded this concept further, at some point. What was Star Commander inspired by? As (kinda) mentioned earlier, it was a little inspired by Star Trek, and Guardians of the Galaxy. But more comics, movies, videos and TV series has inspired the comic, including Homestuck, Rhett & Link sketches, Marvel movies, Fez, Doctor Who (sort of), et cetera, et cetera. The comic is mostly original though. Bro, Homestuck is a bad-ass comic. Even though almost everyone dies in it.'' Multiple times''. Because Hussie, goddammit. You should actually check it out. If ya want. What does this have to do with Greeny Phatom? As I mentioned earlier, the first pages will be hosted in this wiki, but more pages will be released whenever I get my own domain. Also, I may or may not hide couple of easter eggs and tongue-in-cheek jokes about Greeny Phatom, in the comic. Why is it a sci-fi comic? Because I FUCKING LOVE SPACE So... what now, are you gonna still stay at Greeny Phatom Wiki or what Whenever Star Commander becomes famous enough, I have planned to semi-retire from Greeny Phatom Wiki, in order to focus more on interracting with the Star Commander fandom (that is, if there will ever be one) and creating more pages, audio and music. And because I don't want Star Commander to be too connected to "an awful one-frame-pre-second logo-maniac stick-figure-animation-ish cartoon created by an autistic teenager" that is Greeny Phatom. Although, Star Commander is "an awful cartoon created by an autistic teenager". What tools are you gonna use? OH BOY! *''Photoshop (for images and GIFs) *'''Paint Tool SAI (for drawing, in general) *''FL Studio 12 (for music)'' *''FamiTracker (for chiptune music)'' *''Audacity (for audio editing)'' What will be your goals for the comic and it's fame? *I have the first pages done. *I have a website. *I have a fandom. Because I'm lonely and I don't feel loved enough. *I may appear, at the very least, once, in any actual geeky, nerdy, whatever convention I may be invited to. *I won't die. Can I help you and this comic, in any way? #If you wanna contribute with art and original music, sure, why not. #One other way to help the comic (and especially, me), is to donate to me, whenever my own website is up. You know, in order to keep my website up for months to come. #Also if you wanna talk to me, talk to me on Skype. Just ask me privately on my art blog. (http://pantsmode.tumblr.com/) Progress so far The first pages: 0% (due to artist's block) Characters TBA Category:Blog posts